


Covering Up

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, open_on_sunday, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy considers make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covering Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday LJ community's prompt 'Make Up'.

Covering bruises was easy. Buffy had learnt how to do _that_ years ago. She had a collection creams, sticks and powders, all in slightly different shades, and with them she could match any part of her skin, tone for tone.

No, what was hard was what she had to do for her friends, who knew when she had bruises, and when she was covering them. For them she had to make her bruises look older – less than they actually were – so she could fit their expectations of the Slayer. _That_ was more difficult.

But she was getting better at it.


End file.
